


Breathless

by banshee_swain



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, French Kissing, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Spit As Lube, ahhhh, scream AHHHH, this one shot sucks but lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo get too touchy in the brunette's room. Breathless moans and sighs fill up their desires.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second TOZ fanfic (i never posted the first one LOL). I think this is personally bad, I tried my best but ehhh. I guess we'll see.

Breathless sighs almost filled the room. Kisses and touches were being exchanged by one another. Mikleo, kept his hands wrapped around Sorey's neck. Occasionally he'll rake his fingers down his bareback. Meanwhile Sorey  _could not_ keep his hands still. His strong hands wondered and prodded at Mikleo's slim figure. Sometimes it would make him moan, other times such sweet innocent giggled would escape. Now that is truly a taste of bliss. Having such two contrasting feelings in one mood is truly an achievement for Sorey. Maybe he was a bit of a pervert, but he didn't care. During these scenes, his mind was only focused on Mikleo.

Mikleo quivered under the shirtless male. He played with his hair as Sorey forced his tongue into his mouth. Mikleo's back arched, his mouth opened granting Sorey full access to everything. Sorey could feel Mikleo's hands and body shake.  _All from pleasure from him._ God, this a moment to brag about. Maybe even a moment to  _die_ for. Sorey would never speak about these things though. Sorey only hints to it once in a while. Mikleo of course would even sometimes brag about his hot scene. Though watching Mikleo get flustered while bragging is a beautiful sight.

His red cheek, his stutter speech, his wobbly voice, and quivering motions. Just thinking about it made Sorey want more and more of Mikleo.

He then bit down onto his lower lip, making Mikleo squirm. He whined and caressed his face. Mikleo hands were then pinned down to the bed. Another whine escaped from the pale boy's lips. Sorey kissed down his cheek to his jawline. One simple lick did the trick. A loud moan came from Mikleo's lips. His hips had a quick spasm of pleasure. His eyes were closed shut and his legs shook. Sorey ran one hand up his thigh.

"Fuck..." Mikleo murmured.

"Oh if you love that, you'll love this...!" There was some sort of mystery and very small challenge in Sorey's voice. Something about it just made Mikleo want more and more.

Sorey took his lover's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He then began to buck up against him. Mikleo shivered and moaned. He ran fingers through his own hair and covered his face. Of course his beautiful moans were almost concealed. That wasn't Sorey's concern though, he wanted to see his pale face. His ever so flushed cheeks, his bright vibrant eyes, and those pink shiny lips. He removed his hands and pinned them to the bed once more. Mikleo whined and looked away. Sorey leaned down and slowly kissed his lips. His hips continued to buck and occasionally grind on Mikleo. Mikleo's pink lips melted into Sorey's. He could feel Sorey's hard dick press against him. He just wanted Sorey to fuck him senseless. He wanted to be filled entire with cum, maybe a small bump will form on his stomach. Another sweet moan came from his lips. 

The brunette kissed his jawline and then bit. He licked the most sensitive area on his neck. With all of the frictions and actions that were happening, Mikleo just wanted to come. He bit his own lower lip and shivered in strong pleasure. Sorey could feel his legs tremble, Sorey let go of his hands and stopped the friction. A small love-mark was left on Mikleo's jawline but that is not the point. He caressed his face and whispered.

"I can tell you're going to come..." Those words made Mikleo shiver.

"Ah! Yes, make me cum! I want to cum, please make me cum! I want to make my clothes dirty from you!" Mikleo couldn't believe he was saying all of this. It was so embarrassing, but he loves it so much.

Sorey unbuttoned his lover's shirt and pulled it off. He threw it to the side and kissed down his body. He licked his bud then continued. Mikleo ran his fingers through the brunette hair. Sorey pulled off his pants and underwear. He kissed his thigh and gave it a small lick. Indeed Sorey was being a tad bit of a perv, but nothing too much. 

"Mm, Darling get the- AH!" Mikleo's legs were pushed over Sorey's shoulders.

Unexpectedly, Sorey's tongue went into Mikleo. He squeezed his ass cheeks and went further into him. Spit as lube? Mikleo wouldn't think of such an impractical thing, but Sorey and Mikleo did enjoy such an act. Mikleo shivered once more, cum went all over himself. His eyes were almost watery, it felt so good to cum. Sorey pulled away, he kissed his thigh once more and went up to him. 

"Did that feel good?" Sorey chuckled.

Mikleo's cheeks went red, "D-damn you." 

He laughed, " _Damn me?_  Well I wouldn't be saying that," He undid his pants and pulled his hard cock out, he rubbed it against the other male's wet hole, "After all, you should be a little nicer to me, I'm going to fuck you after all."

Mikleo trembled in pleasure, "I love it when you treat me like this, continue to talk down on me. Oh fuck..."

He finally pushed inside of him, "Oh you  _love_  it? I'm happy that I got you to say  _that_." He bucked the rest of his dick in him.

"S-Sorey, not too rough!" Mikleo whined.

"Aw Baby, don't play coy with me. I know how much you love it when I get rough. I remember one time you begged and begged for me to fuck your hole harder. The day after you couldn't even speak, and you absolutely loved it." He moved in and out repeatedly, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mikleo arched his back and whined, "I don't know! I don't know! I just love everything about you! Just give me everything you have! Oh please, just-" He pulled him down, "I just want you. I love you Sorey!" He kissed him.

Sorey kissed back and decided to move harder and faster. Mikleo's legs started to ache but he didn't care, he just wanted Sorey to be as close to him as possible. Feeling his breath and his heat upon made him feel safe. Knowing that his lover is this close is the best feeling. He ran his hands down his chest and bit Sorey's lip. He granted him an entrance into his mouth. Mikleo was a tad shy but he did go into his lover's mouth. Their tongue slid across one another, Sorey pulled away. He went to his neck, he wanted more and more bruises to be there. Sorey's cock twitch in Mikleo, due to his lover tightening up. Sorey moaned into his neck and bit down. 

Mikleo did not hesitate to scream, more cum went all over him. Some even went onto Sorey's chest. Neither of them cared, they just needed one another. Sorey's cock twitched once more, god he just needed to cum in him so much. 

"Hurry! I need you!" Mikleo whined, as more words drifted from his mouth.

"Aw Honey, please I'm trying. Just please wait a little longer..." He murmured.

Mikleo screamed, "Ah! Right there! Right there! Right there! Right there! Right there! You're fucking me so good right there!"

He went faster, "Shit..."

Both started to moan, almost in sync. Until Sorey finally came into deep in him. Mikleo's eyes widened as his whole body shook. Feeling himself being almost filled, was just everything to him. Sorey became breathless, he couldn't help but to rest for a couple of seconds before going for another. They just laid there, ever so close.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeeee, so if i have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please tell me! Thanks!


End file.
